Angelicate Avenue Contest Entry
by Alyzuh
Summary: Kimi compares two dreams about the tom-angelicates she knows. A contest entry for Angelicate Avenue on YouTube. One-shot. Hope you like, AlliKatNya!


"Kimi?"

The voice was gentle, familiar, and if she hadn't been paying any more attention, it would have been just another whisper of the wind, lost to the open air. However, her ears swiveled to pick up the note of Koja's voice. Her ear swiveled back, before her head followed, blue eyes shining.

Kimi sat on the railing of her balcony, the moon in full shine above her, hanging from the heavens. It had even painted itself a lovely, rich yellow that seemed both somber and peaceful at the same time. The wind tugged at her blunt, white fur, and her short hair became askew when a breeze ruffled it. Her tail, dangling, twitched back and forth, and her feet swayed, hanging from the rest of her body. They were without shoes, or socks, and felt cold. In fact, Kimi's entire body felt cold, especially in her flowing skirt that hardly reached past her knees, and her pink, modest tank top draped loosely over her body. In an attempt to warm up, she wrapped her arms around herself, but her efforts were futile.

"Yes?" She said distantly, twitching her whiskers in the gray cat's direction. His intense yellow eyes bore into her, and Kimi felt herself shrinking downward. He too was in modest clothes, a comfortable, blue long-sleeve shirt and baggy sweat-pants. However, his expression softened when his eyes fell upon Kimi, and he hesitantly pulled his ears in a way in which they were facing away from her.

"I was just checking on you. It's getting late." Koja explained, his voice soft.

Kimi shifted in her position. "I'll be in soon."

"It's cold outside. Why are you out here, alone?" Koja asked almost firmly, stepping up next to her and placing his paws out in front of him, leaning on the railing.

Kimi shrugged. "I was just thinking."

Koja didn't even blink. His face told her he was otherwise unconvinced. Kimi's jaw clenched with irritation, but she finally let out a sigh.

"Thinking is an understatement, isn't it?" Koja growled good-heartedly, the corner of his lips curling up slightly. Kimi couldn't help but to beam back at him. "That's better," He breathed, and twirled around, pulling himself up on the railing to take a seat next to her.

Kimi's cocked her head to the side and averted her gaze, instead giving her attention to the stars. "You could say that. I was just… wondering."

"Wondering what's going to happen to you." Koja stated.

"Yeah. Can angelicates—"

"No, we can't read minds." Koja grinned a toothy grin. Kimi let out a purring giggle.

"Well… I guess I should know. I'm… I'm an angelicate too, right?" Kimi questioned, her voice faltering slightly.

"Yes, indeed you are." Koja replied.

"All this responsibility seems to be a bit much on me. I'm just another teenage girl."

"You're far from it, Kimi."

Kimi ducked her head and blushed. "I-I wish I was long-haired, t-too. It's getting too c-cold." Kimi stammered sheepishly as Koja leaned in closer, a tame fire in his eyes beginning to kindle.

"Why do you need long fur if you have me?" He gathered Kimi in his arms and was careful not to send them toppling over the edge. This enticed a small, breathless gasp from her. She grew flustered as he dressed her back with his warm arms, which she sought comfort in. The bitter cold of the night seemed to be chased away the longer she was held in the warming castle that was his arms. Her eyes were wide open as they grew silent.

Hesitantly, she picked up her own arms, which had become stiff, and wrapped her own two limbs around his back. She pressed her head against his chest and purred softy. Kimi could feel the rumble of his chest as he purred back in response. When she breathed, she inhaled his scent, a modest musky scent that seemed almost sweet, like a cologne – but not the cheap kind that many boys around her school sprayed on themselves in a pathetic attempt to catch the attention of girls.

His aroma was intoxicating. Kimi buried her face in his dark fur surrounding his neck, becoming engulfed in his scent and arms.

Kimi's eyes slowly opened, and there she lay, on her side, staring down at the floor where Koja and Hatobu were faithfully curled at the side of her bed. She blinked madly, still blushing from her dream as she studied the two cats, their sides rising and falling in a slow rhythm of sleep. Kimi gritted her teeth and wiped away a bead of sweat from mild embarrassment. She rolled over on her other side, facing the wall. It was still dark out, only a few hours beyond midnight, and she was still tired. She quickly succumbed to sleep, all too happy to once more fall into the realms of her dreams.

When Kimi's eyes peeled open once more, not in reality, but yet again in a dream, her eyes felt laden with tears. She sat back, and realized she was sitting in the empty schoolyard. Her tail was curled around her feet, and she sat, arms crossed over her knees, sniffling. Seeking memories as to why she was crying, she remembered now. Kitsune, a vixen-like she-cat that prowled the schools in a clan of popular she-cats, had once more struck her down. She had begun to spread a nasty rumor around school, one that Kimi only heard bits and pieces of. But people had begun to give her dirty looks in the hallways, abandoning her lunch table, and turning up their noses when she came in contact. No doubt, Kitsune was behind it as she whispered into the attentive ears of a giggly gossip girl, who gave Kimi a wide eyed looked and giving a hushed replying.

Not too soon later was she approached by a separate group of girls who had the nerve to stalk up to her and hiss and spit in her general direction. Kimi had recoiled and asked with a snarl what she had done, but they simply shoved her over and called her the worst names that could be uttered from one cat to another.

Now, the memories collected and recalled, Kimi let out a defected huff and wilted down, trying to define any good left of the day now that most kids had been dismissed and gone home.

The wing beats of a familiar creature stirred the air, and Kimi only pushed her face further into the white fur of her arms.

"What's wrong?" Hatobu landed next to her, a worried edge to his excitable voice.

"You shouldn't be out flying in broad daylight," Kimi hissed, sitting back and rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you worrying about me? You're the one who's been crying." Hatobu cocked his head to the side, and with one fluid motion, jumped up and landed down next to her, arms crossed and a smile stretched over his lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Kimi's sneered, her lip curled.

"Why aren't you?" Hatobu retorted, a determined flash in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Kimi muttered, turning her head away.

"You've been crying."

"No I haven't,"

"I can tell. Don't lie. Lying is bad for your sooooul…!" Hatobu dragged on, reaching for Kimi's shoulder.

"Hmph." Kimi went to stand, her feet planted into the ground, but she felt Hatobu's paws curl around her own. She lifted her shoulders to her ear and grew red. She promptly sat with a firm, but gentle, yank by Hatobu. However, he gave another strong tug. Kimi let loose a yowl of surprise before she found herself in his lap, a smug grin on his face.

"H-Hatobu-!" Kimi stuttered, realizing her arms were coiled around his neck.

"Now tell Hatobu what's wrong," Hatobu said in a childish voice, his lip out in a pout. Kimi stifled a mreow of amusement.

"You shouldn't worry about it." Kimi lifted a hand away from her to scrub at her hair. Hatobu's lips slanted sideways.

"Tell me, please?" His voice gained an alluring, soft, pleading tone to it, and Kimi became surprised because of it.

"It's just… girl drama."

"You're not pregnant, are you?!" Hatobu's eyes suddenly went wide.

"No!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Okay… You're not pregnant… Then boy troubles?" Hatobu craned his head to the side.

"No…"

"Gossip."

"Kinda…"

"Rumors."

"… About me."

"Bad rumors." Hatobu confirmed, and he let Kimi lean her head into the crook of his neck and shoulders. She leaked a few tears and fought a shuddering sob. Though she was able to channel it away, Hatobu sensed the quiver of her body.

"I hate girls my age." She whispered, eyelids sliding shut.

"I hate them too." Hatobu agreed, placing his arms around Kimi and locking his fingers together.

"You don't hate me then, do you?" Kimi mumbled worriedly.

"Well, you're not a girl your age," Hatobu noticed in the corner of his eyes Kimi's eyes snap open and leer at him. "You're a powerful, elegant angelicate." He finished.

Kimi blushed once more, biting her lips while smiling with happy vigor. "That's deep, for you."

"I know. It took a lot out of me. Phew." Hatobu dropped his head on hers.

Kimi took the chance to smell him. His scent was different from Koja's- it wasn't a modest, musky sweet smell, but a sharp, while tang, like a citrus, but not as sour. It seemed almost wild, untamed, touched by unmistakable aroma of the wilderness. He was a much more feral spirit than Koja, and Kimi found herself liking this as she rubbed her white fur against the grain of his warming, soothing ginger fur. He could almost see the flirtatious grin stretched from ear to ear on Hatobu's face.

All too soon, her eyes flew open, and Kimi's eyes fluttered as she stared up at the ceiling. She could still smell his scent, lingering in her nostrils as she sat up and stared once more down at the two angelicate toms. Koja was delicately curled up like a house cat, while Hatobu was rudely splayed out, a smile on his face and drool dribbling from his mouth onto her carpet as he slept. _Gross! _Kimi found herself thinking as she spotted the pool of saliva forming on her floor. She growled, lightly irritated, but she sighed, knowing she couldn't blame him.

She dropped back into her bed, thinking about her two dreams, thinking about the two boys. Kimi rolled over on her side, propping up her head on her hand, blue eyes anchored to them resting.

Koja, his gentle, warm fur and his sweet, musky scent, and Hatobu, hardly romantic, but free-spirited, vivacious, and the best for a rainy day. She smiled, at the thought of both of them, savoring the thought of slipping her paw into the paw of…

…either boy, you decide.


End file.
